Destiny Legends
by Deactivate 28363737
Summary: Various Destiny one shots. Submissions always open. These are fun little stories about lore or things that tend to go unnoticed in the Destiny universe. Please R&R!
"It shall fly."

"Oh so very high."

"Up and up! Higher and higher!"

"It shall fly."

...

...

...

"LRv3 Javelin a remarkable ship that won't you ever let you down, that's a guarantee."

The salesmen smiled big as he waved his hands towards the yellow and blue ship he had docked on the outskirts of the city. Normally I'd be going to Holiday for a ship but I'm a little short on glimmer..

"How much...?"

"For you my fine Exo friend, 500 glimmer and she's yours."

"I don't like this." My ghost said appearing next to me.

"We need a new ship and we don't really have much spending money."

"Yea but..."

"I'll take it!"

After the transfer of glimmer I walked over towards the ship, examining my face in the reflection. The white steel of my Exo frame was the base color and some teal finishes had been applied recently, by my lovely friend Siren-3. My eyes were also teal and I bent over, giving my reflection a metal toothless smile. After a small chuckle I hopped aboard the ship and let my ghost began to supply power to it. While I waited for the ship to be flight ready i inspected my gear; a Xerxes-C machine gun was locked and loaded while my Gaheris-D was accidentally left unloaded. As I began to reload my ghost appeared in front of me, startling me and giving me the all clear before disappearing into my armor again.

"Ready when you are."

Placing my helmet back on I made a small metal grin as the engine roared to life. Giving a small wave to the salesman I couldn't help but notice a hint of malice on his face before blasting off, going up and up, higher and higher. Once I reached a comfortable altitude I let it level out and brought my ghost up.

"Ghost did he seem a little off to you?"

"The _whole thing_ seemed a little off to me."

"Hm... Probably nothing but just in case can you scan the ship again, I just wanna be sure."

Disappearing with a small nod the ghost began to scan the ship as I flew just beneath the clouds. While we flew silently a dark shape was building just above the cloud line, traveling at the same speed we were flying.

"Uh ghost?"

"Hang on I think I found something."

"Yeah I did to!"

Diving down and to the left I sped up as a fallen skiff followed in hot pursuit. Flying down in a nose dive I jerked the wheel up fast, propelling the ship forward rather then down. Flying just above the ground I watched as two more skiffs appeared behind it and they opened fire.

"This ship has a fallen tracker attached to it!"

"Yup! I figured that part out ghost now boost my shields I have a plan."

Seeing the cosmodrome nearby I began flying up and up, higher and higher I raced for the clouds as the skiffs continued to chase me. Just before I broke the cloud line they opened fire scoring a direct hit on one of the wings. As the momentum of the ship propelled it through the clouds I opened the hatch and kicked off the nose of the ship.

The ship entered free fall as they broke through the clouds, my ship falling between them harmlessly as arc energy began to build around me I flew down, crashing into one at high speeds causing an arc explosion that disoriented the other two. As I fell through the rubble I dived towards my own ship, ripping open the hatchet window and trying to pull to wheel up to avoid a head on collision with planet earth but with the damaged wing there wasn't much I could do. Turning it up and firing the engines I managed to make it crash into the ground at a more horizontal angle, completely destroying the uninjured wing. Rocked by the impact of the crash my head slammed against the dash violently causing one of my eyes to shatter and my helm's visor to spiderweb with cracks. After a pause of regaining my composure I threw the helmet to the side and kicked a hole in the window, falling out onto a mix of snow and dirt. What greeted me was the crew of the two other fallen skiffs, clearly looking for revenge for their fallen comrades. As a vandel screeched I took aim with my hand cannon and unleashed several shots, all missing their marks because of my distorted depth perception.

An arc charged knife dug into my shoulder causing intense pain as a dreg began carving off my left arm. Not giving up easily I swung my entire right arm into the savage alien, crushing most of it's body. The rest of the crew opened fire, riddling my body with arc burns. As I laid there, beaten, my left arm barely attached to my body I waited for them to close in and pull me apart to be used as salvage. Closing my eye I picture Siren, my friend, as well as my old mentor who went down when Crota fell.

 _They would want me to live._

The fallen were just feet away.

 _They would want me to fight._

My hand twitched and a vandel paused.

 _They would want me to come home._

Crushing a flashbang grenade on my belt it exploded, blinding them and damaging my one working hand. Grabbing the knife that was lodged in my shoulder, I ripped it out, causing my arm to fall onto the Russian soil. Charging forward arc energy streamed off the knife as I stabbed and slashed the fallen around me.

When it was done I stood on a pile of limbs and corpses. Looking at the knife in my hand I laughed. "No wonder why Hunters do this."

"Please next time let's just get a loan." My ghost said pleadingly.

"Why bother when there are two ships right here!" I yelled looking at the two skiffs before me.

...

...

...

"Remember Guardians, learn from each other. Even if they're not the same class, species or gender. We can all learn from each other."

 **Greetings Guardians, this is the first of many one shots I plan on doing, I may create an actual full length story in the future but for now this is what I want; to be doing one shots off the little things in destiny no one really pays attention to. This week's was obviously the crashed ship in the cosmodrome. If my stories aren't correct by lore feel free to correct me but I probably won't change them anyways unless it's something that can be easily changed. I love the lore and hidden stories with destiny so I will do my best to make sure it follows. Feel free to requests your own ideas for me to do as well! I plan on posting one of mine a week but if I get a request I'll post it whenever it's done. Please R &R and share with people who you'd think would enjoy these types of things. **


End file.
